Sin Prisas
by elibella
Summary: Un reencuentro que no salió como esperaba... Mientras yo bebo una cerveza y tu un café CastielXSucrette


**Ninguno de los personajes del juego me pertenece, ya saben a quién sí.**

 **Sin Prisas**

Me recargué en el respaldo de la sencilla silla que estaba en mi mesa, dentro de aquel lugar. Solté un suspiro, deseando haber escogido cualquier otro lugar esa tarde, en vez del que tenía tantos recuerdos. Los meseros iban y venían trayendo consigo los pedidos de los clientes. Agradecí a la bonita chica que trajo en su bandeja, una helada botella de color ámbar y cuello largo. Luego saqué mi teléfono para ver la hora y dar un bufido de exasperación.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no pisaba ese lugar, aunque estaba cerca de mi hogar, sería que no había pisado mi hogar tampoco durante un largo año. Todo un año, en el que estaba de gira por el mundo.

Tomé de manera desganada la botella de cerveza y le di un sorbo sintiendo el amargo sabor, que era increíblemente bueno y refrescante, aunque quizá era un poco temprano para el alcohol.

Dejé la cerveza lentamente sobre la mesa, mientras miraba a la puerta, que estaba ridículamente posicionada frente a la puesta de sol, rodeando a la persona que entraba un resplandor dorado, casi sobrenatural.

Tragué saliva con dificultad, pero afortunadamente ella, se dirigió a otro lado, y se sentó unas mesas mas allá de mi, de modo que no podía mirarme fácilmente, aunque yo a ella sí.

Se veía preciosa, incluso más que la última vez, cuando sus ojos color de la miel estaban empañados por las lágrimas y su ceño se fruncía ligeramente en una mueca de disgusto, de desagrado y dolor.

… _-Entonces, ¿lo tienes decidido?-preguntó con voz delicada, pero claramente dolida._

 _-Es lo que siempre he deseado, si me amaras como dices, te sentirías feliz por mí en lugar de reclamarme- le dije con toda la frialdad que pude reunir._

 _-Egoísta-me dijo- Yo te habría apoyado en todo, pero decidiste tu solo. No veo que más debo hacer aquí._

 _-Yo tampoco-le dije con dureza._

 _Su largo cabello castaño, ondeó con violencia cuando se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta._

 _-Buena suerte-se despidió con voz entrecortada y sin mirarme._

…

Patán. Maldita y mil veces maldita la idea de que había elegido bien. Malditas y mil veces malditas las ocasiones en que la eché de menos, sabiendo que la había perdido por mi propia culpa. A la mujer que siempre había estado presente para mí, no sólo en mi mente, sino en mis fantasías de un futuro juntos. Maldita y mil veces maldita la idiotez de echar nuestro futuro por la borda.

Cuantas veces le tomé de la mano sobre una de las mesas de este lugar. Cuantas veces le limpié de las comisuras de los labios el azúcar, o la crema, o la espuma o lo que fuera, porque era incapaz de comer o beber sin dejar algo en sus labios. En esos labios que eran los más deliciosos que había probado. Que por mi culpa, no volvería a probar.

La miré sacar algo de su bolso y su semblante pronto se oscureció, no, aún pero, se entristeció. Era una revista, y pude reconocer perfectamente quien estaba en la portada que se había demorado un rato en mirar: Era yo. Mas desafortunadamente, yo sólo en la portada de una revista cualquiera, no la banda, únicamente yo. Quizá ahora mismo, estaba leyendo algún artículo estúpido, pensando que yo estaba en algún lugar del mundo lejos de ella, mientras miraba mi foto sin prisas.

Una mesera se acercó a ella, y el saco de su ensimismamiento. Dio un ligero respingo y le regaló una sonrisa a la misma mesera que me había atendido a mí. La envidié porque incluso una extraña tenía derecho a una de sus sonrisas, claro que esa mesera no le había destrozado el corazón.

Cuando la mesera se fue volvió su atención a la revista y de nuevo adoptó esa expresión sombría, casi huraña, y me sentí mal de ocasionarle estar así.

Me sentí extrañado de ser capaz de estar a unos metros de ella, sin acercarme. He de admitir que no tenía ganas más que de correr hacia ella, y pedirle perdón por haberla lastimado tanto.

Casi lo hice, casi me levanté para ir con ella, para verla, sonreírle y preguntarle como estaba, casi dejé mi cerveza de lado, cuando la vi sorber un poco del café que le acababan de traer y un poco de la espuma se le quedó en el labio. Tonta.

Yo una cerveza y ella un café. Casi clásico.

Pero entonces, ella guardó apresuradamente la revista en su bolsa. Y miró a alguien que se dirigía a ella. Un extraño, que se inclinó con suavidad sobre ella y posó un beso en sus labios.

Me detuve, volví a sentarme y los miré. Ella le sonreía, de forma muy parecida a como alguna vez me miró a mí.

Pude pararme y reclamarle, aunque sé que obviamente no tenía derecho. Por que únicamente yo tenía la culpa de esa situación, y si alguien mas había sido más listo que yo, bueno, ese era mi problema.

La miré sonreír mientras aquel muchacho la tomaba de la mano, y su expresión se puso casi melancólica, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, como para deshacerse de un recuerdo amargo, y su sonrisa se amplió más.

Por mucho que lo anhelara, no tendría una segunda oportunidad. No la merecía.

Di un último trago a la botella de cerveza. Dejé unas monedas en la mesa pensando en el último verso de mi canción para ella, la que jamás escucharía. Escuché las campanillas de la entrada, y miré a una mujer muy parecida a la que estaba sentada unas mesas mas allá tomada de la mano con otro que no era.

-Perdón, llego tarde-dijo la mujer que apenas entraba.

-No importa-dije tomándola de un brazo lo mas delicadamente que pude. –Vámonos.

-Pero…

Salí, casi me pareció ver a la mujer que se quedaba en la mesa, a la que verdaderamente amaba, voltear hacia mí. Pero probablemente, sólo fuera mi imaginación.

 **Pues como siempre, les llegó con una historia de drama, que es lo mero mío. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen review, por favor.**

 **Pasen por mi página de Facebook, dónde me pueden encontrar como Elvira Rasmusera.**

 **El fic está inspirado en la canción SIN PRISAS del grupo mexicano DIVINO KABARET creación del maestro SAGA KASTRONOVO (que no sé si es maestro, pero es un chingón -disculpen mi lenguaje-)**

 **Saludos, hasta la siguiente**


End file.
